


Sisterhood

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [28]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know Lincoln's situation currently (she's in Nick Spencer's Ant-Man & I don't like Nick Spencer's Ant-Man) but whatever it is, she's made a tentative Face Turn here. The story being referenced is <a href="http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/564309951">Beetle's Bounty</a>. Quick s/o to AwesomestPwner1 for consistently writing stories with great sequel hooks. </p><p>Surprise cameo from Black Cat, as having her as Carmilla's neighbor opens up a number of story possibilities, both with regards to Catwoman & Heroes for Hire members. Also, Masque, Monica, Titania, and Asp start to make their moves: their targets so far? Carmilla, Kate, Jen, Lyra, Betty, Angela, Maria, & Elektra (& whoever's in their vicinity). So, there's going to be a <i>lot </i>of wedgies in the near future. </p><p>Next up, I want to start building New Universal's storyline while also giving it the sort of everyday backdrop of the Scorpion & She-Hulk's stories. Any suggestions for characters are welcome! </p>
    </blockquote>





	Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Lincoln's situation currently (she's in Nick Spencer's Ant-Man & I don't like Nick Spencer's Ant-Man) but whatever it is, she's made a tentative Face Turn here. The story being referenced is [Beetle's Bounty](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/564309951). Quick s/o to AwesomestPwner1 for consistently writing stories with great sequel hooks. 
> 
> Surprise cameo from Black Cat, as having her as Carmilla's neighbor opens up a number of story possibilities, both with regards to Catwoman & Heroes for Hire members. Also, Masque, Monica, Titania, and Asp start to make their moves: their targets so far? Carmilla, Kate, Jen, Lyra, Betty, Angela, Maria, & Elektra (& whoever's in their vicinity). So, there's going to be a _lot_ of wedgies in the near future. 
> 
> Next up, I want to start building New Universal's storyline while also giving it the sort of everyday backdrop of the Scorpion & She-Hulk's stories. Any suggestions for characters are welcome! 

 It's been about a day and a half since Monica, Asp, Titania, and that clown lady kidnapped them and Carmilla and Lyra have been chilling in the meantime. 

They fight, sure, but it's been limited to slapping _Lyra_ in the back of the head, tripping _Lyra_ , throwing stuff at _Lyra._ In other words, Carmilla's been messing with the bull and the bull has yet to give her the horns.

That will change.

Carmilla's invited Kate over to her place and Lyra's love of sisterhood led to her inviting a friend she's made over the past couple of weeks, Janice Lincoln, the Beetle. Despite their differing alignments (though, Lyra has no knowledge of the Hillary Clinton of drug lords), they hit it off surprisingly well. Janice had no real desire to come through but Lyra's earnest asking led her to agreeing in spite of that.

When Janice knocks at the door, Lyra pops up. "I'll get it," she says. "Janice, you came."

"Said I..."

She trails off when she sees two familiar young women. They freeze and tense up too.

Lyra looks to Carmilla and Kate and then to Janice. "Am I missing something?"

None of the women respond.

"Hello? I _know_ you three can hear me. I'm standing _right next_ to one of you."

Janice doesn't really want to remember what happened and how quickly and humiliatingly she was defeated. Carmilla, however, recognizes that and attacks like a shark smelling blood (though, for the most part, sharks mean you no harm).

"Your pal," she starts, looking right at Janice though she's speaking to Lyra, "the _Beetle,_ tried to attack me and Kate and ended up hanging by her pretty blue panties."

Lyra looks over at Janice, somewhat betrayed. To be quite honest, though, her sense for justice doesn't supersede her friendship, especially since the Beetle isn't noted for anything especially heinous. Petty crimes does not a supervillain make. "You're the Beetle?" she asks.

"I am," she nods. "But I'm on hiatus."

"You're _what?_ " Kate asks. "You can't do that! You don't take a hiatus from _evil!_ "

"I'm... I'm not sure that's how that works. It's not a lifetime membership thing."

Carmilla nods. "It's not. You can opt out at any time. I did, remember?"

"Don't agree with her, Carmilla!" Kate slaps Carmilla in the shoulder, earning an ouch from the green haired girl.

Janice starts to feel herself shrink under Lyra's glare. "Uh?"

"How _permanent_ is your hiatus?" the She-Hulk questions.

"...depends on how many limbs I leave here with..."

Lyra does not look amused.

"I'm done, I'm done," Janice answers, holding her hands up. "Just don't beat me up, alright? Blood won't come out of this blouse."

Kate can't believe the scene unfolding, as Lyra loses all her anger and just shrugs away the fact she invited a supervillain into her sister's home. "Carmilla, do something!"

"Right." Carmilla turns her head to Janice, "Get the popcorn out the microwave and all is forgiven."

"That's not what I meant!"

Janice, however, does as she's asked to and gets the popcorn out the microwave. Carmilla takes it from her and, well, all is forgiven.

"This is ridiculous," Kate fumes.

A bit later, the four are watching Honey 2, the one with Kat Graham and Seychelle Gabriel, and while Carmilla is picking up dance moves, Lyra's loving the story, and Janice is responding to text messages, Kate is still staring daggers at the (ex?)-villain.

"She's doing evil text messaging!"

Carmilla doesn't even look back. "Kate, shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Be quiet then," Lyra corrects, not even looking back.

Janice grins smugly at Kate before looking back down at her phone.  

That clinches it, Kate figures, she's doing something heinous. Probably even selling the location of Carmilla's home to the highest bidder. Or telling her friends to come beat them up.  

She entertains the notion that she could be paranoid for a moment before dismissing that outright. Janice is up to _something_.

When the lawyer gets up to get a drink, Kate follows her, trying to pick her phone out the back pocket of her skinny jeans. However, Janice feels her and looks back, confused and amused.

"Trying to cop a feel, Bishop?"

Kate blushes for a brief second before shaking her head. She needs to come up with an excuse. She could just be honest but that'd probably just piss off Lyra. Instead, she goes for something 'harmless,' grinning.  

"Nope," Kate reaches into Janice's pants, untucking her blouse and grabbing hold of the thick waistband of her Calvin Klein panties, "Just tryin' to give you... a wedgie!"

"Don't you -- stop! You little brat! Ow!"

Janice tries to wrestle her underwear away, but Kate keeps pulling her away from the fridge, pushing her towards it, moving her around and around.

The commotion causes Lyra and Carmilla to peel their attention away from the movie, thankfully for the both of them _after_ Melissa Molinaro's character pops that ass.

"That's a bad one, huh?" Carmilla asks her sister, impressed with Kate's intensity.

"Fairly. I can do better," Lyra says, getting up to intervene.

Kate is too busy slinging Janice all over the kitchen to recognize Lyra sneaking up behind her, swiftly lifting her off the ground by her pink and white boxer briefs, pulling them from underneath her skirt. She lets go of Janice's underwear and kicks her legs, trying to get back to Earth.

Carmilla wants to finish the movie but her opportunity to mess with Lyra is more tempting, so she pauses it. While Janice is trying to figure out how to pick her wedgie out of her tight jeans, Kate is airborne and kicking, and Lyra is holding Kate airborne, Carmilla slowly gets behind Lyra and grips the sides of her running shorts, pulling down and exposing Lyra's soft pink with red and darker pink kisses fullback (in other words, laundry day) panties to the apartment.

Lyra drops Kate and turns her head down to glare at her sister. She's been extremely patient with Carmilla but this is the last straw. Trying to embarrass her in front of her friend (which doesn't work that well -- between the fights the two have had, the losses they've had to Jen, and Carmilla's mother, she's very sure shame has left her body).

Carmilla tries to run but Lyra reaches out and grabs her by the collar, pulling her back with one hand and then pulling up her shorts with the other.

"You made me mad, Carm," Lyra says, letting go of her sister's collar and gripping instead the yellow waistband of her panties. "You know you don't like me when I'm upset."

Carmilla looks at Kate for help, but the archer is still trying to regain her wits. However, Janice is right behind her.

In tandem, Lyra and Janice wedgie Carmilla and Kate, respectively. Janice doesn't have super strength, so she resorts to the same yo-yo tactics Kate employed on her. Lyra, however, grips a lot of fabric, balling it up in her fists, to lift Carmilla off the ground at least three feet.

"Eep!" Carmilla yelps, holding her crotch while Lyra uses her as a dumbbell. "Let me go, Lyra! That's enough! It's in there, it's not going any fur--yeaow!"

Lyra doesn't take mercy, exactly, but let's Carmilla down just to readjust her grip. Instead of taking such a large amount of fabric, she only takes the waistband and lifts her sister up again, looking the design on her panties.

"Spongebob is smiling, so I think it's alright if I keep going."

"It's a static print, assh--ow!"

Kate's been pushed and pulled around the kitchen area until she ends up with her hands on the sink. Janice takes that opportunity, pulling up hard and lifting Kate up, so the girl supports her weight with her hands instead of Janice having to.

"You wanna' apologize yet, kid? Told you I used to do this all the time."

"I -- I'll pass, thanks." Then Janice yanks even harder. "Ouch! Hey, wait, I take it back!"

Janice stops pulling as hard, though she doesn't let Kate get down. "I'll pass. Hey, Lyra, what are we going to do with these two? You know we let them down, they come after us, right?"

Lyra holds Carmilla with one hand while she thinks. "There's hooks here, I remember."

"Took 'em down... after last time," Carmilla says through gritted teeth.

Janice can't keep pulling, her arms are getting tired, so she lets Kate down but puts the archer in a quick headlock while they think.

"Atomics?" Lyra asks.

"Cliche."

However, the break gives Carmilla and Kate second wind, and Kate steps hard on Janice's foot and pushes her into Lyra.

"Ow!' Janice exclaims, running face first into Lyra's chest and knocking her a bit off balance, just enough for Lyra to let Carmilla down for a second, in turn, enough for the sometimes hero to throw her weight back into her sister and knock her down completely while rolling off her and popping up to her feet.

Now free, Carmilla and Kate turn to the practical portion of their revenge scheme: fixing their underwear. After that's done, they turn to Lyra (still getting up) and Janice (still hopping around on one foot).

"Switch," Carmilla says, going after Janice while Kate finds some way to deal with Lyra. However, she doesn't leave her completely out to dry, kicking Janice face first into the fridge door and deadening both of Lyra's arms while she hops over her.

"Gotta make this count," Kate says. Without her arms, Lyra's pretty much helpless, but Kate's not going to take any chances, sandwiching Lyra's head between her thighs, hoping a piledriver position will give her some advantage when Lyra's arms wake up.

Carmilla knocks Janice onto her stomach, gripping the waistband of her panties and holding them up. She turns to face Kate, who's about to wedgie Lyra.

"On three!" she says.

"Three!" Kate says, heaving back on Lyra's underwear while Lyra demands for her to stop.

Carmilla is about to complain about that not being a real three count, but she figures what the heck, and lifts Janice off the ground by her underwear, planking her in midair and swinging her like luggage.

"Put me down! I'm a lawyer!"

"No correlation!"

"I'll sue!"

"Fat chance!"

Janice manages to get back on her feet, but Carmilla's still got a grip on her underwear. She pulls her into the living room, past Kate still tugging on Lyra's underwear like her life depends on it.

She bends Janice over the couch arm and goes in front of her, going for the "cliche" atomic wedgie.

"Cut it out!" she yells again, but she's ignored and the underwear starts to climb up her head.

Lyra is starting to regain feeling in her arms, so she heaves Kate up, holding her up in an Alabama Slam position ( _una Bella_ reference, I know). Kate lets go of her underwear to get a grip on her body, the sudden shift startling her.

However, when Lyra throws her off, she quickly switches her grip back to the underwear. Combined with the force Lyra threw her with, Kate gives her a serious super wedgie, bending Lyra over and pulling the underwear over her head. Kate lets it go and it snaps right over her nose, the waistband ending up in her mouth.

Carmilla has successfully atomic wedgied Janice and has left her on the couch, turning to face Kate.

"Ooh, sick wedgie, Kate."

"Yeah, I got lucky. What are we gonna' do about them? An atomic wedgie isn't going to last forever."

"You bound her arms, right?" Carmilla asks. She points over to Janice, who has her arms trapped by her legholes. "Should keep them busy for a while."

"Uh... I should have, huh?"

Carmilla's eyes start to widen. "Kate, shit..."  

Lyra is free from her wedgie, furious but tranquil all at once, her eyes glowing green. Gamma vision is activated.

Quickly, Lyra stretches Kate's underwear completely over her face, the underwear pulling her head back and leaving her stumbling around.

"Mmmpfff," Kate mumbles, trying to get her underwear off her face.

Carmilla tries to leave her own home, but her underwear is still poking out of her shorts and Lyra quickly flies over to the door, hopping over Carmilla once, grabbing her underwear, and then leaping into the air, bringing her sister with her.

"Owowowowow!"  

Carmilla's underwear stretches out considerably from the flying wedgie she received, such that when she hits the ground and sits down on her knees, the panties actually reach the floor.

Lyra calms down some and helps Janice out of her wedgie.

Kate trips over Carmilla, landing right at the feet of the She-Hulk and the Beetle.

"We quit," Carmilla says, lying down and waving the stretched out underwear like a white flag. "You win."

"Do we accept that, Janice?"

"No, kid, I think we'll pass."

<<>>

Janice's left her phone alone to watch the rest of the movie, finding it surprisingly good. It can't stand next to Honey, but on its own merits, it's a good flick. Well acted. The main romance is predictable as all hell; that's most films, though, anyway.

Lyra's seen this before, but she still quietly cheers when the main characters win the money.

Carmilla's glaring at Kate. Kate's glaring at Carmilla.

Well, they figure they would be if they could actually see each other.  

Janice used to do this all the time, she said, and so she had Lyra help her.  

First, Lyra gave the two of them nuclear wedgies, pulling their underwear clean over their heads and lifting them off the ground while Janice planned. She noticed that though there were no hooks in the house, there were two outside on the balcony.

Lyra expressed concern that people would see her sister (she could care less about Kate at this specific point in time), but Janice pointed out that because Carmilla lived on the fifth floor and her balcony faced the alleyway people rarely ever went through, while a few people would notice two girls hanging by severely outstretched underwear the chances of people being able to see their faces are slim.

So, Carmilla and Kate are spending their Thursday evening outside hanging on opposite ends of the former's balcony by their underwear. If it rips, they'll land safely on the balcony, but in the interim, it's been ten minutes and Carmilla already can't take it.

"If you hadn't went and bothered Janice --"

"This is my fault? Who pissed off the _She-Hulk_?"

"First? Because remember you did a number on her too."

"I had to!"

"Look how that turned out!"

Their yelling and bickering alerts one of Carmilla's newest (yet infrequent) neighbors, Felicia Hardy, the woman who bought out most of the fifth floor, save for Carmilla's apartment and one other one on the opposite side of the hall, housing someone who's quite possibly a recluse. Hardy needs the quiet and the privacy -- the recluse wasn't an issue and Carmilla introduced her face to her panties.

Needless to say, there's enmity there.

"Hi, Carmilla," Felicia says, leaning over the side of her balcony. "This a good time? You busy?"

Carmilla turns her head to look at her neighbor. " _What is_ _it_ , _Felicia?_ "

"Just saying hi. Nice undies, by the way. Spongebob's totally in style. Who's your friend? Oh my, is that Kate Bishop?"

"No," Kate lies. "This is, uh... Katya... Fern."

"Katya Fern?" Felicia repeats, unimpressed.

"It's hard to think with your underwear in your colon, alright?"

"I figured. Do you mind if I come over to take a picture? A selfie, for memory."

Carmilla protests, even kicking some, but Felicia hops over easily. She takes a quick selfie, catching both girls angry faces in her picture. She looks over it, putting a filter over the picture, before deciding what's the best social media outlet to post this.

However, Lyra comes to check on them. Catching Felicia taunting her sister and Katya Fern upsets her, so she gives _her_ a nuclear wedgie, stretching her black lace panties high out of her sweatpants and making Felicia drop her phone all the way to the ground, shattering it.

"Ouch," the thief mouths, voice leaving her body.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Janice laughs, poking her head out. "Hey, I think those two have had enough."

Lyra nods and lets Felicia's underwear snap back while she focuses on getting Carmilla and Kate down, and Janice helps them inside. At this point, Hardy would've left, but she's still a bit locked up from the wedgie and Lyra decides to help her across, gripping her underwear and hopping over to her balcony.

"Ow!" she says, landing on her face. "You big oaf!"

Lyra grins, "I'm a big what?"

"Big loaf of hotness?"

"Too late," Lyra says, picking Felicia up and hanging her off one of the hooks on her own balcony. "Have fun, Ms. Hardy."

Felicia crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as her underwear sinks into her. "I'm sure I will."

When Lyra enters back into Carmilla's apartment, she finds Janice actually talking to Carmilla and Kate (though some of the unease Kate felt still lingers).  

Sisterhood always does warm her heart.

<<>>

In the backroom of a casino, four women sit around a table. One wearing a golden mask smiles, "We know where she lives."

"How did you manage that?" Monica asks. "I don't want you sending spies after my daughter, Whitney."

"Don't worry, Rappaccini," Madame Masque says. "I hired Janice Lincoln, the Beetle, a while ago. Though she was unsuccessful, I chipped her cellphone. I decided to turn the tracker on, just in case, and I was able to hack her cellphone camera. I got a clean visual on Scorpion, Hawkeye, and She-Hulk."

"So, what're we waitin' for?" Titania, one of the other four women, asks. "Let's go get 'em right now!"

"That's not the plan," Masque reminds her.

"We're going to divide and conquer," Asp, the final fourth woman. "It's classic strategy. They can perhaps beat us when they're together. But not separately. We still need to find the homes of Elektra, Betty Ross, Tarantula, and White Tiger."  

"Then we can get 'em?"

Masque nods. "As often as we want." She holds up a drink. "To our new Sisterhood."


End file.
